Traitorous Lies
by Candy2323
Summary: Relena found out Heero's secret and left. One year later, Relena is working for a prestigious law firm when he and the rest of the guys need legal help. Now she must work for them as well as keep Heero from finding out about his... child?
1. The Truth

****

Hey guys! This is my 2nd attempt to write a Gundam Wing fanfic. Well, actually, my 1st attempt was a Songfic, but you get the idea. I don't know Gundam Wing. Oh well, on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Traitorous Lies

By: Candy2323

Opening my eyes, all I saw was bright light. Immediately, I closed them. Again I opened my eyes, but slowly as to not blind myself. Blinking, I tries to rise only to find myself naked with an arm draping over my shoulder. Ah yes, I remember last night very well. It was Heero and my third year wedding anniversary. Three years of wonderful marital bliss. He was quite ready to show me how much he loved me last night. But I've never had any doubt's as to that. He truly is a wonderful man. As always, in the most wonderful part of the ordeal, he told me he loved me. And for Heero Yuy, to get those three words out was like a miracle happening.

As I gently remove his arm from me, I felt very dizzy and nauseous. Without thinking, I jumped up and ran toward the adjourning bathroom losing my dinner into the toilet. This obviously woke Heero up for when I looked up he was hovering over me asking if I was ok. Smiling, I shook him off and tried to stand only to collapse into his arms. He had to carry me back to our bed.

"I'm fine. Just a little sick. Nothing to worry about. All I need are a couple days of bed rest and I'll be back on my feet. It was probably just something I ate last night."

Although he didn't look convinced, he grabbed a pair of boxers, put them on and went out the door. I just slumped into my pillow and fell asleep instantly dreaming of the man I love!

THREE DAYS LATER

I must be dreaming! Really, I must. To be carrying Heero's child! Honestly, my life couldn't get any better! When the doctor told me I was pregnant, I was ecstatic! Our child. This little thing inside of me! This was conceived out of our love for each other! I really am the luckiest woman in the world.

Driving up toward our house, I automatically noticed their cars. It looks like Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre are here. Oh well, once I tell Heero, we together can tell them! This will be the most exciting thing to ever happen to us. I can't wait to see his reaction. I can almost picture it now: 

"Heero, darling, I have wonderful news!"

"_Hn, what did the doctor say?"_

"_He said that I am pregnant with you child!"_

_Heero looks at me with a growing smile before picking me up and twirling me around the room kissing me!_

"Heero, put me down!," I laugh.

"I can't help it! I'm so excited. I'm finally going to be a father. This is the best day of my life! Thank you! You have made me the happiest person in the entire world! I'm really going to be a father! I love you Relena."

"And I you Heero!"

As I walked into the door, smile still plastered on my face, I again remember my daydream. I know that's how Heero would react. He's going to be so excited. Walking up toward the office, I hear the voices of everyone. They are in a heated discussion. I know it's not right to eavesdrop, but why can I say, I'm a curious person.

"Heero, man, don't do this to her! Just tell her the truth," Duo said.

"Yeah, It's not right. She deserves to know the truth," Quatre added.

"It's not honorable to marry someone you don't love!"

What did that mean. Could Heero possibly not love me. I got closer to the door and listened intently to find out what that meant.

"I can't. It'll break her heart. Plus she's been sick lately. She won't understand."

"Heero, did you actually think she would? I mean, how would you feel knowing that the man you married only married you so he could complete his mission," Duo said.

NO! It can't be true. The only reason Heero married me was to complete a mission. Tears start streaming down my face as I quickly and quietly run toward our room. Packing my things I can't help but think of what a fool I've been. To think I actually believed it when he said he loved me. In the most heated moments of our lives when total truth was spoken, he lied to me and said he loved me. What a fool I am to believe that! This child inside of me wasn't conceived out of love, but accidentally created because of some damn mission! Tears wouldn't stop falling as I made my way downstairs towards my car. Opening the door, I knew that I'd be leaving my life behind. I was no longer the Vice Foreign Minister, but instead starting anew. And then at that very moment, I swore to myself and my unborn child that I would never let it grow up without love. It may not have been conceived through love, but I damn well will know what it is. And that meant to never let Heero know about it! To never let Heero be apart of our lives. To get as far away from everyone as quickly as possible. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that I had to get away. For my child.

As I drove off toward the airport I didn't hear Heero's faint screaming of

"I LOVE HER! ALTHOUGH I DIDN'T WHEN I MARRIED HER. I'VE GROWN TO LOVE HER. AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, what did you guys think? Pretty good for a first chapter? Well, tell me what you think by R&R! Hopefully I can get the second chapter out pretty soon. But till then, see ya later! Bye!

Love

Candy2323 


	2. My New Life

****

Hey guys! I'm back! I don't own Gundam Wing. I want to thank everyone for reviewing. I am very sorry for the grammatical errors that I missed, but I have thoroughly checked this chapter for mistakes. Their might be some in here but I'm hoping not. If there are, please tell me where. I'd like to correct them as quickly as possible! Thank You so much!

*READ VERY IMPORTANT* 

I think I should give you some info on this chapter. After calculating the time, I've figured out that Relena's baby is 4 months. She was around six weeks when she found that she was pregnant. That would make the baby around 4 to 41/2 months old. If I'm wrong, please tell me so that I can correct it. Also, Relena's secretary has pulled some strings and made a fake diploma saying that Relena is a certified lawyer. I chose this career because of course Relena's good in politics and law. Now she works at a prestigious law firm! Heero found out about the baby and has been searching for Relena for sometime now. Then an organization called the People's Discrimination Against The Pilots (PDATP) has attacked the pilots stating that they should rot in jail for killing so many people. And that's kinda where the story is! Ok! Enjoy and don't forget to R&R! Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Traitorous Lies

Chapter 2: My New Life

By: Candy2323

ONE YEAR LATER

I woke up to the sounds of a baby crying. Running across the room to the crib I looked at my small bundle of joy. Picking her up out of her crib, I walked toward the rocking chair, unbuttoned my shirt and began to breastfeed her. Watching her eat while rocking, I began to think of her father. She looked identical to him. Same chocolate brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. She did, however, acquire some of my features. My nose and mouth, but she still looked more like him. Speaking of features, mine have changed as well. I've dyed my hair a nutmeg brown and wear green colored contacts. It's been a hard year trying to escape the Preventors constant searches for me. At least peace has maintained thanks to my dear brother Milliardo. He and Miss Noin, his wife, had given up their lives on Mars, flown to the Cinq Kingdom, and immediately took position as the Vice Foreign Minister. I, myself, haven't been doing that bad either. I am now a lawyer at the Barnes and Thornton Law Firm, the best law firm on colony L2, I might add.

Noticing that my daughter has now stopped suckling and fallen asleep, I stand up, gently put her in her crib, and watch her. She is so beautiful. I can't stop my hand as it reaches and gently strokes her soft cheek. She doesn't even stir. 

"Good night, Holly. Sweet dreams." I button my shirt back up, make my way toward my bed, and collapse into the soft mattress. Tomorrow is going to be another hard day at work!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Throwing my hands at the alarm clock, I turned it off wishing for just five more minutes. Unfortunately, my wish didn't come true because at that exact moment, Holly decided she wanted to be fed. Stumbling my way toward her, and unbuttoning my shirt, I pick her up and she immediately attaches to my breast. Let me tell you, making your bed while feeding a baby is not an easy thing to do. Once she was fed, I burped her, placed her into her car seat, and set her into the bathroom. When she was situated where I could see her through the shower door, I proceeded to start running the water. Fixing it to the right temperature, I climbed in and began taking my shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(20 minutes later)

After fixing my suit, I grabbed Holly's car seat and walked downstairs to fix myself a quick breakfast. That is, until I saw what time it was. 

7:45! Oh my goodness, I'm going to be late. Grabbing a fruit bar on my way outside, while holding a car seat, I ran to my car. Putting a giggling Holly in, I got in and proceeded to go to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heero, man, we're never gonna find her. We might as well just give up. It's obvious she doesn't want to be found! Let's just forget about her," Duo said looking out the window on the third floor of the Preventors office.

"No. I will find her and my child."

"It's hopeless. We've been searching for a year now. She's real good at covering up her tracks. I'm sorry man, but you've got to face facts. She doesn't want to be found."

"I will find her." Heero said closing his eyes. _Relena, why did you run away? _

Were you afraid that I would not want the baby? Why are you putting me through this?

"Yo Heero, you in there? Earth to Heero. Come in Heero."  
"Shut up Duo."

"Man, you really are depressed."

"Well, how would you feel if you didn't know where your wife and child were. I bet you'd feel pretty GODDAMNED good wouldn't you Duo!"

"Sorry man. That was really stupid of me to say."

"Get out Duo."

"Hey, I'm here if you need to talk. You know that," Duo said walking out of Heero's office.

_Why Relena? Why?_ Heero thought as he closed his eyes in an effort to keep his tears from shedding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

7:58. That's what time it was when I burst through the double doors toward the elevator. _I've got two minutes to get Holly to the daycare and get to my office. I can do it_, I thought as I ran into the elevators punching the button with the two on it. 

7:59. After dropping Holly off into Miss Jessica's arms I ran back toward the elevator, and as the doors open I press the button that had an eleven on it. Waiting and glancing at my clock I pray that I get to work on time. The final beep comes signaling that I have reached my destination. When the doors open I dash toward my office.

8:01. _Damn, a minute late, _I thought as I punched the clock stating that I was in.

"Hey Ellen, you're late," my boss Mr. Thornton said walking up to me, a smile plastered on his face. He pulled me into a bear hug, then looked at me. "Look at what six months working for my law firm has done to you. You look so much better than when I first met you. It's amazing how much people change in such a short amount of time. Speaking of you, where's my godchild?"

"Holly is in the nursery. Again I want to thank you for putting a nursery in here. I don't know how I'd manage if I had to take Holly somewhere else. You are truly a life saver!"

"I know Ellen, I know. Now, let's get down to business."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello sir, I have a letter here. It's addressed to you," a young Preventor said to Heero, holding the letter toward him. Grabbing the letter from him, Heero signaled for the young recruit to leave. Once gone, Heero looked at the letter. There was no return address. _Maybe it's from Relena._

Tearing into the letter, Heero scanned it then dropped it. Walking toward his computer, he typed in a number. On the screen popped the face of a young happy man with violet eyes.

"So, you finally wanna talk, huh Heero."

"Duo, we have a problem."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, what did you guys think? Was that a good chapter 2? Please R&R! I've got tons of ideas that I want to do for this story, so I'll probably have the next chapter out really soon! Hope you enjoyed! And I have no idea if there is a Barnes and Thornton Law Firm. I just made that up!

Love

Candy2323


	3. Have You Ever?

****

Hey guys, I'm back! Well, I am just gonna say it now. I don't own Gundam Wing or "Have You Ever," By Brandy. Too bad!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Traitorous Lies

Chapter 3: Have You Ever?

By: Candy2323

"_Relena, I need to ask you something."_

"Yes, what is it Heero?" Heero stood up and motioned the violinist to come. Grabbing Relena's hand and getting down on one knee Heero looked into her eyes.

"Relena, we've been together for sometime now, and it has been the best time of my entire life. You've changed me so much. I can now show more of my emotions. I want to thank you for that the only way I know how. Will you, Relena Dorlian-PeaceCraft, please make me the happiest man on earth by becoming my wife?"

"Oh, Heero, yes I'd love to!" Jumping up, she grabbed him and kissed him. "I've waited for so long."

"Relena," Heero said gently grabbing her chin and pulling her to look into his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Everyone in the restaurant stood up and clapped as the violinist played soft music. Heero and Relena were completely oblivious, too consumed in each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's there to be nervous about. You're marring the man you love. Hell, I'd be so excited. I can't wait for Duo to pop the question to me," Hilde said placing Relena's veil onto of her head. 

"I know, but I can't help but be a little nervous. Just think," Relena said turning away from the front mirror to face Hilde, "After today, my whole life will change. Instead of being Miss Dorlian-PeaceCraft, I will be Mrs. Yuy."

"And I'd think you'd be excited."

"I am Hilde, it's just, I've never felt this way before. Normally, I know just what I'm doing. I have everything planned out. I know step-by-step every little detail of something. Now, I have no idea about my future. I had it planned out that I was going to be boring Vice Foreign Minister for the rest of my life. But then he came and I welcomed the change. Ever since then, I barely know what I'd to the next minute, much less the next week. It's a little hard to give up the total control and just jump into something, but don't get me wrong, I'm totally welcome for it."

"Look, Relena, you know you love him right," Hilde said walking toward Relena pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, I love him with all my heart."

"Then what does it matter? Just take each day one by one. Make the most of every day. Live a fulfilled life. I know that's what I'm going to do once I get married. I mean so what if you don't have everything planned out. That's what makes everything so magical and wonderful."

"Yeah you're right. Thanks Hilde. Awesome pep talk."

"Hey, that's what best friends are for."

"Yeah, and I got the best of all friends."

"Damn straight you do! Now come on. We'd better get you to the chapel and not keep Mr. Yuy waiting too long for his bride."

"Yeah." Hilde grabbed Relena's arm and pulled her toward the chapel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you Mr. Yuy take Miss Dorlian-PeaceCraft to be your loving wedded wife. To have and to hold, to love and to comfort, through sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Miss Dorlian-PeaceCraft take Mr. Yuy to be your loving wedded husband. To have and to hold, to love and to comfort, through sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Now, bring the rings." Heero turned to the best man, Duo. 

"Here you go, pal," Duo said holding a small blue box. Opening the box, Heero took out a small gold ring with diamonds incrusted all the way around it.

"Relena, I know that we had a shaky start, but with this ring as a symbol of my love for you, I promise you that I will take care of you. I will always be there for you. I will always love you, from now until my dying breath." Slipping the ring onto Relena's ring finger, Heero looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love shining for him.

"Heero, ever since that moment we met on the beach, I've been intrigued by you. Your endless strength, and skill. There was one thing that I noticed right away about you and that as your lack of emotions. I knew you were a kind-hearted man, and I'm glad that you let me help you bring that out. I think I fell in love with you that first moment we met, and now I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you. I will always love you, from now until my dying breath." She placed the gold band onto Heero's ring finger and held his hand as they turned to look toward the priest.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Heero looked at Relena while pulling her close to him. Slowing lowering his mouth to hers, he kissed her. A small sweet kissed filled with promises for more later. All around them, people were clapping and cheering, one braided man was throwing rice at them. They, however were completely and totally lost in their own world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After releasing into Relena, Heero collapsed next to her and pulled her onto his chest.

"I love you," he said breathing in the unique smell of lavender and vanilla in her hair. 

"I love you, too Heero."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Open your eyes," Heero said. Opening her eyes, Relena looked gasped at the wonderful surprise.

"Oh Heero, it's perfect. And look, it has the white picket fence I told you I wanted."

"I had a feeling you'd like it."

"I love it, Heero," Relena said kissing him. "Come on, let go inside!"

Relena dragged Heero into the house, laughing and smiling saying how wonderful he was, how much she loved him, and what a wonderful first year anniversary present it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heero, man, don't do this to her! Just tell her the truth," Duo said.

"Yeah, it's not right, she deserves to know the truth," Quatre added.

"It's not honorable to marry someone you don't love."

"I can't. It'll break her heart. Plus she's been sick lately. She won't understand"

"Heero, did you actually think she would? I mean, how would you feel knowing that the man you married only married you so he could complete his mission," Duo said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ellen… Ellen? Ellen, are you okay?"

"Huh, what?"

"Ellen you spaced out. Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Relena looked up to see the worried, wrinkled face of her boss, Mr. Thornton. Realizing what he said, she immediately brought her hand to her cheeks to feel them.

"Ellen, you don't look so good. Why don't you take the rest of the day off. Get some rest and come back tomorrow when you're better."

"Ok." Walking toward the elevator, Relena pressed the down button and waited. _Damn you Heero Yuy! Even in my work you haunt me!_

A small ding signaled that the elevator there. Relena stepped into it, pressed the button with a number two on it, and waited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking down at Holly asleep in her crib, Relena couldn't help but feel her heart breaking. Every time she looked at Holly, she was reminded of Heero. Being reminded of him brought back painful memories of their time together. _I need to relax, take a nice soothing bubble bath and relax._

Checking to make sure the baby monitor was close by, Relena turned on the radio and stepped into the heated liquid almost instantly feeling better. The soothing sounds of a song came on and Relena closed her eyes and listened.

__

Have you ever loved somebody so much 

It makes you cry

Have you ever needed something so bad

You can't sleep at night

Have you ever tries to find the words 

But they don't come out right

Have you ever, Have you ever

"This song sounds like my life," Relena thought as she listened to the words

__

Have you ever been in love 

Been in love so bad 

You'd do anything to make them understand

Have you ever had someone steal your heart away

You'd give anything to make them feel the same

Have you ever search for words to get you in the heart

But you don't know what to say

And you don't know where to start

Relena felt her chest start to hurt again as she thought about how much this song reflected her relationship with Heero. She couldn't help it as a tear slipped down to face.

Have you ever loved somebody so much

It makes you cry

Have you ever needed something so bad

You can't sleep at night

Have you ever tried to find the words 

But they don't come out right

Have you ever, have you ever

Have you ever found the one

You've dreamed of all your life

You'd do anything to look into their eyes

Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to

Only to find that one won't give their heart to you

Have you ever closed your eyes and dreamed that they were there

And all you can do is wait for that day when they will care

Relena was now sobbing into her hands as she thought about Heero, their old life, what she thought was their love. And the song only seemed to make her cry harder.

__

What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby

What do I gotta do to get to your heart

To make you understand _how I need you next to me_

Gotta get you in my world

'Coz baby I can't sleep

Have you ever loved somebody so much 

It makes you cry

Have you ever needed something so bad 

You can't sleep at night

Have you ever tries to find the words 

But they don't come out right

Have you ever

Relena sunk deeper into the bathtub as she cried harder into her hands. She never heard the phone ring as her sobs and the music drowned the noise out.

__

Oooo, have you ever?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, what did you guys think? Hope you liked it. Don't forget to R&R! 

Love

Candy2323

__


	4. Who The Hell Is PDATP?

****

Hey guys! Well, I don't own Gundam Wing. This chapter is taking place at the same time that the last chapter took place. Just the last chapter was focused on Relena, this one is focused on Heero. Well, that's all I have to say so on with the chapter! Don't forget to R&R! OK!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Traitorous Lies

Chapter 4: Who the hell is PDATP?

By: Candy2323

"Duo, we have a problem."

"Tell me something I don't know!"

"Shut-up Duo. Call the rest of the pilots and Zechs. And tell them to be in my office in five minutes. Tell them it's urgent."

"Ok, man." The computer screen went blank as Duo and Heero hung up. Walking towards the window, Heero looked outside and again brought his attention back to _her_. _Relena I miss you so much. Where are you? Why did you leave?_

Looking outside he saw a young family walking their young child to the park across the street from the Preventor building. He watched the young mother and father kiss and hold each other as their young child played on the swings. Instantly Heero wished that that would be Relena and himself one day. _I can't believe I'm thinking about these things. I bet Dr. J would have a heart attack right now. Look at how one woman can change the perfect soldier into a caring emotional man. _Chuckling, Heero walked away from the window to see everyone staring at him.

"What's so funny," Duo asked.

"Nothing."

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you Heero."

"Hn. Time to get down to business." Picking up the letter, Heero handed it to the closest pilot to him, Wufei. Wufei read it, and with a shaky and pale hand, handed it to Quatre. The letter was passed around the room, all the reactions the same. Each man, after reading it, became shaky and pale. Finally the last person to read it, Duo, handed the letter back to Heero.

"Injustice. That is an INJUSTICE!"

"Oh damn, what are we gonna do?"

"I knew that they were targeting us," Quatre said, "But I didn't think they'd attack so soon."

"PDATP is said to be one of the strongest organizations since Oz. I really don't know what we can do except fight back."

"Ok, who the hell is PDATP," Duo asked.

"People's Discrimination Against The Pilots. Basically, it's people that lost loved one's because of us. They believe that we should go through the same pain that they went through."

"Oh."

"The problem is," Zechs said, "They don't fight with mobile suits, they fight through the courts. And that means big trouble. Around the world, murder punishment ranges from life in prison to death, depending on how serious the crime. And multiple murders, such as what we committed would mean anywhere from the gas chamber to the new experimental toxin scientists are working on. I heard that it'll slowly dry up all of your organs causing them to slowly shut down. So basically, that letter is stating that they will be putting us to our deaths."

"Wait an minute," Duo said, "We don't even know it's from them. I mean it doesn't have their name on it or a return address or anything. It could just be some damn hoax trying to scare the shit out of us. And by the looks of it, it's working."

"Duo, it's them. They are the only organization trying to attack us."

"Quatre, shut-up! Try to be a little optimistic here. I think it's just a joke! And you know what, I'm gonna prove it to all of you. I'll go find the little shit and kick his ass!"

"Duo, even if it is a prank, we should still stay on the safe side."

"And that means, Yuy?"

"Simple, get legal help."

"Who would be stupid enough to help us," Wufei snorted.

"The people out there that are thanking us for their peace," Trowa said looking at Heero," I know that we have Relena to thank for that, but still, even with her, it was because of us that she created this peace. We are the ones who stopped Oz and the White Fang from taking over the world."

"Wow," Duo said, "You said more than two words. How totally awesome. Hey, can you wait for me to get my tape recorder and repeat that little speech of yours."

"Shut-up Maxwell, this is not the time for your stupid little jokes. This is a serious matter!"

"As I've told you Wuffie, there is nothing to worry about. It's just a stupid prank."

"Well, while you all were listening to Trowa's little speech and arguing I was looking for lawyers that might take this case. Whether you like it or not Duo, this is a serious matter. PDATP is attacking us. And if that's not them there, they will eventually attack us. It's inevitable.

"Well what did you find, Yuy?"

"It's one of the most influential law firms in the entire outer space as well as the on colony L2, called Barnes and Thornton Law Firm. If it can't help us then no one can. There are two lawyers that I think will benefit us the most. A Mr. James Thornton and a Miss Ellen Young."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well what did you guys think about chapter 4. I think on the next chapter, Heero and Relena are gonna meet, but Heero doesn't know that's Relena. But, don't forget to R&R! Bye 4 now!

Love

Candy2323 


	5. Heero Meets Ellen

****

Hey guys, It's me. Well, sorry I didn't update sooner, but I decided to get my homework done earlier. But, anyways, on with the story. P.S, I don't own Gundam Wing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Traitorous Lies

Chapter 5: Heero Meets Ellen

By: Candy2323

Looking at the red button on her answering machine, Relena walked toward her phone and pressed that button. The face of her boss popped onto her screen, and boy, did he look excited!

"Ellen, I have awesome news. Even though I wish I could tell you in person, I'll have to settle with telling you over the phone. Anyways, you know that break through I was always telling you about. How I've always wanted to put the firm on the map and make it as worldwide as I can. Well, I've gotten a case that I am certain will. I'll give you more details, just please come to work very early tomorrow. Our clients want to meet us then. Be here around 7:30. Just wait, I can feel it in my old bones. This is the opportunity that this firm has been waiting for. I am so excited. I'll give you the details tomorrow. Now get some rest. I need you to be totally well rested for tomorrow. And remember, I putting total trust in you. I know you won't let me down! Good night." The answering machine went off. Relena was stunned speechless. _I can't believe he trusts me with this case. I hope that I don't screw up! I need to get some sleep!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, James, tell me more about this case. And why I had to wake up an hour earlier. And just the night when Holly had colic! I'm not in quite the best of moods, you know."

"Here, look at these files. They will explain what our clients don't."

"ok, and when exactly do we meet these clients of ours," Relena said taking the folder. She opened it and started reading it, not really paying attention to what James said. She became quite pale when she read the name **_Heero Yuy_. _Oh my God! Heero is my client. He and the rest of the Gundam Pilots need help. Will Heero be able to recognize me? Oh God, I hope not!_**

"Ellen, are you okay? Are you feeling sick? You are very pale. Mayb-," he said before the door to reveal six young men walking into the room. They all walked in, looked at the two lawyers, and started introducing themselves to James and Relena.

"Hey'ya babe. Name's Duo. You're Miss Young?"

"Yes, Mr. Maxwell."

"Just Duo."

"Ok Duo," Relena said. _He'll never change._

"Hello Ma'am," Quatre said shaking her hand, "My name is Quatre Winner. I'm sorry about him and his behavior, but I assure you, you will get used to it. Theses men," he said, looking at Heero Wufei, Trowa, and Zechs, "They do not talk much, but they will be very beneficial to this case."

"Ah yes," she said walking toward Wufei, "You are?"

"Chang, Wufei."

"Trowa Barton."

"Zechs Merquise."

"Yuy, Heero Yuy. It's a pleasure."

"Now, all formalities aside, let's get down to business," James said walking toward a conference table, sitting down suggesting that everyone else do the same. Duo walked up to Heero and started whispering something to him.

"Hey Heero, man, what'cha think bout Miss Young? She is HOTT!"

"Hn."

"Yeah, I know, I know. You're still married to princess, but hey. If all else fails, go for her. I would but you know, I got Hilde and she's all the woman for me. But I kinda got this weird feeling, you know like I know Miss Young from somewhere. Ah, I don't know and I personally don't care. Let's just get this over with and get on with our lives!"

"Duo, has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

"Nope. Why?"

"You talk too much."

Walking around the table they sat in some seats and the meeting began.

"Now then, Mr. Yuy, please explain to us again how you acquired that letter supposedly sent from PDATP," James said.

"Well, one of the lower ranked officers' came in and handed it to me. It had no return address on it so I thought it was from," Heero said before taking a pause, "I thought it was from my wife." Relena looked up from reading documents into his eyes. _What did he just say? He's hurting, I can tell. Does he really miss me? But he said the only reason that he married me was because he wanted to complete his mission. Why is life so damn complicated?_

"I thought that maybe the letter was telling me that she and the baby were alright."

_OH MY GOD! He knows about Holly! _

"Ellen, are you alright? You look scared. And why are you crying," James asked looking at her.

"Nothing, I'm fine. It's just a little stuffy. I need to take a break and get some fresh air. I'll be right back."

"Ellen wait!" Too late, Relena had scurried out of the conference room and was proceeding quickly toward her office.

"What's wrong with her," Duo asked.

"Hn." Heero said watching the door waiting for her to come back. _She seems so familiar. Why do I feel like I know her from somewhere? Damn Relena, I miss you. Where are you?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How does he know," Relena said crying into her hands. "How can he keep doing this to me. Doesn't he realize just how much pain I'm in. Please God, why are you doing this to me. I'm just trying to protect Holly from all the pain that he'll cause her." She continued crying thinking of ways to get out of this case. _Maybe I'll just leave again. Rebuild my life anew. I can leave before he realizes it's me. I can't, I can't take the cowards way out again. Too many people have too much faith in me now for me to back out. I have to face him besides, he'll never know it's me. I can do this, for Holly. _

Composing herself once again, Relena walked out of her office and headed back toward the conference room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, what did you think? Please R&R! I need some more reviews to help me out! In the next chapter, Heero tries to figure out where he knows Ellen from. What will Relena do? Find out in chapter 6! Thanks! Bye

Love 

Candy2323


	6. Study The Feelings

****

Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it! Well anyways, sorry I kept you waiting! I just had to watch A LOT of court and law movies and research a lot about courtrooms to finish this fic. But anyways, I think I've done most of the research, so on with the chapter. Oh and by the way, I don't own Gundam Wing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Traitorous Lies

Chapter Six: Study The Feelings

By: Candy2323

The library was uncomfortably quiet to Ellen. But, of course, it should be. It was 1:45 in the morning and she was in an uncomfortable chair, with piles and piles of documents in front of her, tired as hell, and to top it all off, her husband was sitting across from her staring at her like her whole face was covered with warts for the last hour and a half.

"WHAT? Do I have something on my face? A booger hanging out or something?"

"Hn."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"Hn." 

Turning her attention back to a document, she heard a small whimper next to her feet. Look down, she saw Holly moving and starting to wake up. Although she wasn't too thrilled to bring Holly along with her, Relena had no choice. Sometimes it just sucked to breastfeed, especially when Holly would take nothing other than a breast at night, no exceptions. I guess that's Holly's way of saying that's your punishment for taking me away from my father!

Sighing, Relena picked her up and started to undo her blouse buttons, temporarily forgetting where she was until she looked up and saw six guys staring at her.

"Hehe, sorry. Habit," she said standing up and heading toward an empty corner. Heero's eyes followed her and the baby, a strange feeling overwhelming him. Standing up, he went to corner on the opposite side of where Relena went. _Why does that baby look so familiar? Do I know them from somewhere? What the hell is wrong with me? _Composing himself, Heero headed back toward the guys.

"Yo man, you ok," Duo asked.

"Hn."

**"You don't look so good. Maybe you should go home and get some rest."**

"That's a good idea," Quatre said standing up, "I think we all should go home and get some rest."

"I agree with Q-Man!"

"Alright," Mr. Thornton said standing up, "You've helped us quite enough. I think Ellen and I will be able to finish up here. Why don't you all go home."

"Nah, we couldn't leave you guys here hanging. Come on, let's go. You need your beauty sleep just like the rest of us."

"Nobody needs more beauty sleep than you Maxwell."

"Exactly Wu-Man! Come on. Let's put this crap up and go to bed!"

"Alright," Mr. Thornton said. They started packing up book and piling their papers and notes in stacks. Ellen had just finished feeding and was buttoning up her shirt whenever she headed out of the corner and toward the rest of the guys, baby sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"Ellen, we're leaving for the night. You can just go home now, we're almost done cleaning up. Besides, I think the little one wants to be in her own bed, rather than her car seat."

"Yes Mr. Thornton, but I just need to do a little more researching."

"Nonsense Ellen, no go home and get to bed. You look like you haven't had a good night sleep in a week."

"But Mr. Thornton, we've only got two months to study this case, and tons of paperwork that needs to be read and recorded. We don't have time to take breaks."

"Ellen, you work too hard. We've got plenty of time to work on this case. Don't worry. Now, go home and get this little angel to bed."

"But Mr. Thorn-"

"No buts Ellen, home now!"

"Alright, but only because I have Holly with me."

"Good." Walking around to collect her stuff, Ellen grabbed four of the closest books and stuffed them into her diaper bag. Looking around to see if anyone else was watching her, she grabbed two more books and attempted to stick them into her purse.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, Ms. Young. I believe that Mr. Thornton told you to go home," Duo said pulling the books out of her grasp.

"I was just planning on researching a little more, then going to bed Mr. Maxwell."

"Too bad. Now why do you and that pretty little thing there go home. We'll clean up things here."

"No I-."

"Please," Duo interrupted, "Let's us clean up and you go to home." He pouted and gave her his little puppy dogs face where his bottom lip bulges out and his eyes water. She always fell for that look.

"Oh alright! But I expect you to be here bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Will do Ms. Young, will do!"

Walking out to her car, Relena couldn't help but giggle. _They'll never change. Nope, never change._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero stood up over the balcony looking at the few people walking below. He still couldn't get his mind off of Ellen. He'd never felt this way about anyone else, except _her. _Why was he feeling like this. Was he finally accepting that she'd never come back? _No, never. I'll never give up looking for you Relena, never._ A small wind blew, chilling him. Turning back around to try and get some restless sleep, to dream fitfully about _her._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She couldn't put it down. It was too special to her, though she didn't know why. Of all the thing to keep, she just had to pick this one. What made it so special, anyways? Of course she knew why…

_"Relena, I want to tell you something."_

"_Yeah."_

"_You remember when you asked me about that," Heero said pointing to the small gold band around her ring finger._

"_Yeah. Where did you find it, anyways?"_

"_I made it. That's why you've never seen anything quite like it."_

"_You made it? Out of what, platinum?"_

"_Nope. Gundanium. That way, it'll never be damaged or broken. Kinda like us."_

"_That's so sweet baby," Relena said grabbing Heero's face and pulling him down for a sweet kiss._

Pulling it out of a small jewelry box, Relena looked at the inside if it where it had _HY & RY _encrusted in it. He was right though, throughout the past year, this ring had never been damaged at all. She knew she should've given it back, but she couldn't. It was like she shared a bond with it_, _stupid as that may sound. Even whenever she was leaving, she couldn't muster the strength to pull it off. It was definitely bound to her. As was Heero, unfortunately, as was Heero. Both was symbols of her past. And both were bonded to her, whether she wanted it or not.

Sighing, she place the ring back inside her jewelry box, too tired to even close the lid. She crawled into her bed and prepared herself for a restless sleep, filled with dreams of herself and Heero.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, what did you guys think? Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. I've had writer's block as well as tried to finish one of my other stories. But now, all of my attention is focused on this story. Hope you guys like this chapter! Don't forget to R&R! Thanks! Bye!

Love

Candy2323 


	7. Heero's Misfortunes

****

Hey Guys! WOW! I'm doing so good! 7 chapters out! Kewl! Well, in this chapter Heero loses this temper! Naughty Heero! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to R&R! Thanx!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Traitorous Lies

Chapter Seven: Heero's Misfortunes

By: Candy2323

Waking up was a drag for Relena. Not only did she get three, maybe four hours of sleep, Holly was coming down with a cold, AND she had to spend the entire day stuck in a room with her ex-husband, or husband, or whatever you'd call him. Today was NOT her day! 

The conference table was immensely overfull with documents, letters, tapes, and audios of the case. It turns out there is a lot more information about PDATP than anyone ever realized. Grabbing another sheet of paper, Relena began scanning in while a certain pilot with Prussian blue eyes stared intensely at her. Exasperated, Relena glanced up from the document to see him frown.

"What?"

"Hn."

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"Hn."

"Why do you always answer with 'hn'?"

"Hn."

"Damn it! If you don't stop staring at me I'll-."

"You'll what?"

"I'll… uh… not _defend_ your case," she said smugly, trying to get any sort of reaction out of him.

"Hn."

"Damn it, STOP SAYING THAT!"

"Hn."

He was really starting to piss her off, and the little smirk on his face was not helping, either. Sighing, Relena sat down and mumbled, _No wonder your wife left, she probably couldn't put up with your lack of verbal communication._

BIG MISTAKE!

"What did you say," Heero growled out, trying not to let the anger show.

"I SAID, That's why _YOUR WIFE_ _LEFT_!"

"Don't talk about my _wife!"_

"And why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Like I'm gonna listen to you. I mean really, why DO you think she left." She knew she should've dropped the subject quickly, but Relena had to find out the truth. She had to know if Heero just used her, or if he loved her.

"Stay OUT of my business."

"Why?"

"It's none of yours."

"Actually, since I'm your lawyer, everything that involves you is my business. We could actually use you past to get the judges to have pity on you."

"No," Heero said turning his back toward her.

"And why not."

"Because I said no."

"What happened with you and your wife?"

"Drop it."

"Tell me."

"I said drop it."

"Not until you tell me." 

Heero turning around and grabbed Ellen by the shoulders pushing her back onto a wall. She gasped as she was lifted off of the ground by her shoulders.

"As I said before, it's non of your business about my past. So drop it," he said dropping her back on the ground, then turning around and leaving the conference room. 

"He'll never change."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ellen spent the rest of the day working with Heero avoiding her. She smiled inwardly, _now I won't have to worry about him staring at me._ Glancing at the clock, Ellen grabbed her paperwork and prepared to leave. She was on her way to her car, Holly in tow, when Heero stepped out of the shadows, grabbing her shoulder. She started to scream, but his large calloused hand covered her mouth before anything came out.

"It's just me," he whispered in her ear. 

Pulling out of his grasp, Relena turned to look at him, fire in her eyes.

"Do NOT sneak up on me like that, you almost gave me a heart attack AND made me drop Holly," she said motioning to the car seat she had just put down. 

"Sorry."

"Well, do you always sneak up on people to give them hearts attacks, or do you wanna talk to me?"

"I wanted to say sorry for earlier," he said momentarily shocking Relena. Heero apologizing wasn't something she heard very often. In fact, then only time Heero ever apologized was once when he broke a picture of she and her foster father. It was on accident, of course, but he did lie to her and tell her he didn't know where it was. After a week of her moping and crying around the house, her finally confessed to breaking it. 

Shaking her head, Relena pushed the old memories back and focused on Heero's intense eyes looking straight at her. 

"Are you okay?"

"Huh, yeah. I'm fine."

"You better get home, it's late."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." With that said, Relena picked up Holly's car seat and headed to her car. Heero just stood in the same spot and watched her put the car seat in the back, then hop up front and drive off. His chest felt a familiar aching whenever he could no longer see the car. _Why does she look so familiar. And why does that baby look so much like… me?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opening the door to his hotel room, Heero walked inside and closed the door. He immediately fell on top of his bed to some well deserved sleep. He couldn't sleep though, his mind kept wondering back to Ellen and her eyes. Although they weren't the same color as Relena's, they had the same passion in them. The same intensity. Why would that be? Still staring up into oblivion, Heero didn't notice the smoke coming from behind his bathroom door, nor the slight ticking sound, until it was almost too late!

(I could stop here, but I guess I'll be nice and continue :P)

BOOM

The entire bathroom door flew off its hinges and came crashing on to the bed Heero was on just seconds earlier. Heero, however, was running toward his hotel door when three men dressed in black came jumping down from the ceiling. They surrounded him and got in attack stance. Heero's muscles tensed when he saw the small gold letters PDATP on the front of their outfits. 

"We are here to make sure you die, Heero Yuy," one of the said, "To keep you from killing any more innocents."

"Hn."

"Is that all you have to say before your demise?"

"That and one more thing."

"Which is?"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY," Heero said before kicking one guy in his face knocking him out of the seven story window. He got into attacking position as the two other guys lunged at him. He hit the first in the stomach and knocked the second to the ground with a back kick. The first again attacked him and hit him in the face, knocking Heero back a couple of steps. Heero, however, grabbed the first man, and threw him on top of the second as another bomb went off behind the couch directly behind Heero. He flew backward into the hotel door, completely breaking it. Heero landed in the hotel hall, as the two men came running out of his room. They again surrounded him and started punching at him. He continuously blocked each blow until one hit him in the nose, breaking it. 

Ignoring the pain, Heero wiped away some blood and leaped onto the second guy punching him twice in the ribs and upper-cutting his jaw. The first man took off back into Heero's room, Heero on his tail. He disappeared in the smoke while Heero dropped down to the ground. Crawling his way back to the hotel hall, Heero felt immense pain go through his lower back area as the first man pulled a knife out of his back. 

Heero knocked the mans' feet out from under him then proceed to use the rest of his energy punching his face area. 

As Heero limped out of the burning building, he walked to the street corner hailing a taxi. The policemen and firemen ignoring him trying to get everyone else out of the building and put the fire out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DING DONG

Relena groggily opened the door just in time to catch an unconscious Heero in her arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well what did you think? Did you like? I hope so. Please R&R! Thanks for reading! Bye for now! 

Love 

Candy2323 


	8. One Step Closer to Finding Out Who Ellen...

Hey guys! What's up! SORRY I haven't posted in a while. I've have three HUGE projects that I've had to do and I haven't had time to post! But, now I'm back. And to answer some questions, I usually post every two weeks, unless I have something really important going on. And I'm not quite sure just how many chapters this story is going to be. I've calculated around 20 or so. Maybe more, maybe less. But anyways, I don't own Gundam Wing! Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Traitorous Lies

Chapter Eight: One Step Closer to Finding Out Who Ellen Is

By: Candy2323

The room was bright white and smelled of disinfectant and antiseptic soaps. Beeping was going on all around him. And all he could feel was pain, and LOTS of it. He immediately shut his eyes again, the blinking a couple of times, opened them. Not quite adjusted to the bright lights, he finally found himself staring into a pool of… light blue? The blurry shape of a woman appeared hovering over him.

"Relena?"

"No, Heero… it's Ellen. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"Yeah well, you look like it, too."

"What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember."

"Hn."

"You came to my house at around 1 this morning all beat up and dirty. When I opened the door, you collapsed into my arms. What happened to you."

"PDATP attacked me."

"They attacked you?"

"Yeah. Last night a bomb went off in my room. Then two men came in and tried to kill me."

"Are you sure it was PDATP?"

"Yeah."

"We have to get the law into this immediately!"

"Hn. There's no point. The evidence is gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Both guys burnt up in the hotel fire."

"You killed them?"

"I had to."

"I thought you promised you weren't going to kill anymore," Ellen said before realizing her mistake. Immediately she clasped her hands over her mouth and watched as Heero narrowed his eyes at her.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I only promised Relena that. No one else. How did you know that?"

"Umm, well…"

"Answer me!"

"I really have to be going." Relena stood up and tried to make a hasty exit to the door, but Heero's steel grasp grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down to the bed.

"How did you know?"

"Ouch, you're hurting me."

"Tell me."

"Let go."

"Do you know where Relena is… ANSWER ME!"

"Let go of me!" As Relena struggled to get out of Heero's grasp, neither one of them heard the door open.

"What's going on in here," Duo said walking through the door.

"N-nothing," Relena said as she pulled her wrist from Heero and made a quick exit to the door, thanking Duo quietly on the way out.

"Man Heero, what happened to you searching for Relena?"

"Hn." Heero said glaring at the door.

"What happened to your hotel? One minute I'm turning on the TV to watch cartoons, the next a news flash pops on the screen saying your hotel burnt down."

"I was attacked."

"ATTACKED! By who?"

"PDATP."

"Oh man, that sucks."

"Hn."

"So what was with you and Miss Young? Why were you all touchy, feely on her?"

Turning to glare at Duo, Heero said, "She knows something, but she won't say. I think, I know it has to do with Relena."

"How?"

"A promise I made years ago."

"Huh?"

"Just keep an eye on her Duo. Watch her. I get the feeling she's keeping something from us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once outside, Relena started degrading herself for letting that slip. _Now he'll be watching my every move. How could I be so stupid and let THAT, of all things, slip? You have to be more careful PeaceCraft. You can't just go around letting old promises of the past slip, especially around HIM! _Pacing the floor, Relena thought about what she should do next. Should she go back in there and lie to him? _Nope, that won't work. He could always tell whenever I was lying. _Should I go back to the office? _No, I'm sure he's told Duo now, and Duo will be watching my every move there. _Should I take the day off? _Yes, that's a perfect thing to do. Take a day off to clear my head._

Walking to her car, Relena pulled her cell phone out and called her boss. A day out was just what she needed, or was it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After feeding Holly, Relena sat back on the park bench and watched as people walked by. Slowly rocking her to sleep, Relena watched as Holly opened and shut her beautiful blue eyes. _You look so much like your father, it's uncanny. I'm just lucky he hasn't paid too close attention. I wouldn't want him figuring out our secret just yet. _

"I guess after this, you and I will have to move again." The baby just yawned her answer.

"I know it'll be hard at first, but we'll managed. As long as he never finds out just who you are, then that's okay." 

Now, most people who see women talking to their children think nothing of it, but not for Duo Maxwell who, currently, was hiding in the bushes behind the bench Relena was on. Not only did he find it strange that she was talking so seriously to a child, but also the question, WHAT WAS SHE TALKING ABOUT? He started to noticed things he'd never noticed before like the way she smiles, or the way she flicks hair out of her face, or the way her nose scrunches up when she about to sneeze. And what made all these ordinary things out of place, was the fact that she did the EXACT same way Relena would do. Most people would just call that coincidence, but not Duo Maxwell. He'd followed this girl around for the past two hours, since she'd called sick for work. She looked perfectly healthy to him. 

"Well, I guess we'd better get you home and into bed, sweetie."

Damn, she was going home. As she started to get up and walk away, Duo watched the way she did so. With such poise and dignity, just like the way Relena would. The more he noticed these things, the more curiosity it sparked within him. _Was this Relena?_ To find out, he'd just have to continue following her and wait for her to make some mistake that would clue him into the answer. With that, he jumped into shadows and bushes trailing an unsuspecting Ellen Young and her daughter home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks so much for reading. Please R&R! I really need more comments and reviews for this story. These next chapters are when the trial starts and Duo gets more and more information. Please R&R! I should have the next chapter out (hopefully) within two weeks! Thanks again for reading! Have a great day! Bye!

Love,

Candy2323 


	9. UPDATE

1NOT AN UPDATE (YET)!

Please be patient with me! I have been very busy with college, writer's block, and life in general, but I WILL finish all of my stories! I know it has been a very long time since I've updated, but I'm rewriting and redoing my next chapters in both Traitorous Lies as well as Focus on REAL Life. Also, I've begun rewriting the sequel to The Bet. Please be patient with me (I know I have no right to ask that after all this time). Just a reminder, I WILL FINISH THESE STORIES EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!

P.S. Look for an update to both Traitorous Lies and Focus on REAL Life within a month. Look for the sequel to The Bet within the next two months.


End file.
